


Operation: Finders Keepers

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Magnus has gone and Alexander in entrusted to find him and find him quickly as Magnus has just become an enemy of the state.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. On the Hunt

Magnus had spent most of his life in a secret military base somewhere in the desert.  
His mother was a scientist and passed away when he was 10 after an experiment gone wrong.   
The authorities had decided to place him into care until at the age of 10 he made a correction to a formula that happened to allow men to breathe underwater without any need for oxygen.

That was a game-changer for the military and over the years it had been perfected to last for 5 hours now used by Navy Seals and special forces.

Magnus had approached his superior. He wanted to experience the world. Fall in love, start a family, buy a car, get a dog or maybe a cat. He hadn’t quite decided.   
He had done everything that was asked of him and never complained.

He often found himself laying on dirt in the middle of the night staring at the stars wondering what the rest of the world was doing craving for more than he had. 

After every successful invention, he was asked what he wanted and for the last 5 years, his reply was the same- Freedom. But it was not to be, the reply was always the same, consideration would be given. But nothing changed.

Magnus decided there was only one thing for it and that was to escape. 

It would have to be planned to perfection as once gone he knew there would be no turning back. He also knew he would have to do it all by himself without implicating any others as truth serum was often used and he did not want to anyone else to get hurt

His days were managed by working during the day and keeping fit in the afternoon dreaming of buying himself a Royal Purple velvet coat and going to a night club let alone meeting a nice girl and starting a family.

Even his only friend, Luke Garroway, could not help him and he didn’t want to get Luke into trouble, so he stopped asking.

It took Magnus a year to devise his plan and he was finally ready. 

In the still of the hot desert night, with the unknown before him, Magnus escaped taking only a small bag and some money.

Luke was the fourth person to know and had to move quickly. He had to find Magnus before his own did.

Magnus had set in place an all too familiar ending for Luke and he wondered why he still did it. Empathy had been corrupted in all of them. No one escaped that. But Luke really had tried to pull strings for Magnus.   
His superiors ignored all requests and warnings and now Luke felt obligated. Guilty, that the young man he was fond of and had formed a bond with was out there alone.

Alexander had just returned home after a successful operation overseas. He was a part of a secret specialized elite force that was funded to go where no one else could and do what no one else would. 

They never failed. 

They were known as Shadow Hunters.

Alexander was hitting the bag when he sensed a cologne he knew. He looked up and noticed Luke Garroway standing inside the door as others simply left the room each knowing Luke was not there to see them.

Alexander stopped and grabbed a towel, “ You should have called-NO!”  
Luke followed him over to the running machine, “This is important!”  
Alexander laughed, “Every time I work with you fucks, you don’t tell and I nearly get killed-NO!”

Luke nodded, “Not every time!”

That was true, Luke did save his life once and Alexander always acknowledged it with respect.

The sweat started to run down his bare chest as Alexander increased the speed replying, “Almost!”

Luke looked serious, “This is different, It's a rescue mission. I need you to track, locate and detain and then relocate to safety. They don’t know the trouble they are in. If we find him, we will kill him, and he does not deserve that. I can get you 72 hours. I can’t guarantee how long I can hold them off.”

Alexander looked at him, “Hold on! You want me to find someone and relocate them to protect them from ‘us’. You mean ‘your lot’ !”

Luke nodded “Look, I should not be here- but I have no choice. There is no one else I can trust! This is a matter of military secrecy, national importance!”

Alexander wiped his face and chest with a towel and moved over to the ropes, “ When is it not- Sorry. You are going to have to find someone else.” 

Luke sighed and placed his hands on his hips, “Then you leave me no choice. You owe me one! And I am calling it in.”

Alexander raised both eyebrows and stopped immediately, “What?”

Luke repeated, “ I need you to do this- Please!”

Alexander could not believe Luke was actually calling it in. It must be serious for Luke to be throwing that into the mix.

Alexander nodded knowing he could not really refuse, “So rescuing who from what!”  
Luke sighed, “We have a problem”  
Alexander corrected him, “No! You have a problem. I am the solution.”  
Luke sat forward, “ Glad to hear it. We have a missing scientist and we need him found”

Alexander shook his head, “Fuck. Here we go again”  
Luke shook his head, “No Alex, this is different. One of our most valuable leading scientists has gone missing and you need to find him before we do.”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, “ Has he gone rogue?”  
Luke shook his head, “NO! He has gone AWOL! Magnus Bane is a scientist contracted to work on special projects and has been with us for 10 years. He was reported missing hours ago and we can't find him. There is no sign of him and we need to find him quickly.”

Alexander could not understand the urgency. It seemed simple enough, basic calculation of time and distance. He scoffed, “So what's the big deal, maybe he has quit and wants to lay back in the Bahamas!”  
Luke sighed, “He doesn’t have a choice”

Alexander knew what that meant, That meant secret military bullshit. 

Alexander sighed, “So where was he working? “  
Luke sighed, “ In the desert”  
Alexander’s heart stopped, If Luke’s next words were Sudan he would punch him in the face.  
Alexander had his arms folded, “Whose desert”  
Luke sat waiting for Alexanders reaction as he replied, “Our desert. It is a secret military facility”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, “How secret!”  
Luke nodded and Alexander started to laugh, “WHAT! It is out in the middle of freaking nowhere- How can you not find him.  
Luke sighed, "He is very bright. He was the one that invented the underwater breathing pill. He wanted to quit and have a normal life and they will never allow it. Especially now.”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Why especially now”  
Luke sighed, “We are in the final trials of an invisibility cream- It looks successful.”

Alexander pulled back, “and that is still not enough to grant his freedom!”  
Luke sighed, “He is too valuable. He either works with us, or….he does not work at all.”

Alexander shook his head, “No wonder you find it hard to recruit.”

He then realized what Luke had said, “Oh hold on, you cant find him in the desert because he is probably invisible. How on earth am I going to find an invisible man?”

Luke pulled out a white T-shirt he had stuffed in his coat and handed it to Alex, “Because you are the best tracker there is, this should help”

Alexander stared at it and swiped it from Luke’s hand, He placed it to his face and breathed in. The scent of sandalwood and musk combined almost made him high.

Alexander pulled the shirt away, “Alright, but after this, we are even. Have you got a photo”

Luke sighed, “Um, we are working on it- It would appear he has been able to delete his entire file as if he never existed.”  
Alexander laughed, “ Seems like he is trying to send you a message. If I find him where am I suppose to be taking him.”  
Luke handed him an address and Alexander nodded.

Alexander showered and dressed collecting a small bag with night vision glasses and some supplies, a knife and a gun as well as some other military-style weaponry which would come in handy in including the white shirt.

As they made their way to the chopper Luke gave him a photo from last year's Christmas party. Alexander stared at it and Luke noticed his reaction asking, “What's the matter”   
Alexander shook his head, “Nothing. I just expected someone older, larger with grey hair and milk bottle glasses.”

Luke laughed before becoming serious, “ Alex, He has been working on something that will change the course of man, well at least we think he has! Imagine if no one who went to war died. Imagine what that would do for our soldiers and their families.”

Alexander turned to him, “ You can’t be serious. Yeah, imagine the likes of Hitler surviving.”  
Luke looked surprised and uncomfortable as he replied, “That’s what he said”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “ Sounds like a smart man!”  
Luke looked at him, “Alex if we don’t find him first, I hate to think what will happen to him.”

The chopper blades swooshed preparing to leave as Alexander shook Luke’s hand, “See you in 72 hrs”

Luke nodded watching as Alexander boarded the chopper and clicked himself in looking at the photo of the man that he was now engaged to find. 

Alexander dropped 2 miles from the exclusion zone.

Magnus had heard the chopper descend it was a fair way away and East of him, He would have to hurry.


	2. Where Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its takes some work but Alexander finds his man and a few other things along the way

Alexander had already calculated the radius and distance and would work his way in. What he did not have was direction so he went for the middle sweeping left to right. 

There was one thing he was sure of and that was he did not have 72 hours, more likely 12-15. He doubted Luke lied, but he knew the military decision-makers could change their mind as they had done so many times before and Alexander doubted this would be any different especially if he was so important. Their strategy was simple, you were either with them or against them and the less Alexander had to do with them the better.

He sat down and listened taking in all the noises around him and for someone with heightened senses, he needed to differentiate between them all if he was going to find a man in the middle of a desert that he possibly couldn’t see.

Alexander prided himself knowing he was the best at tracking especially in obscure places such as jungles, mountains, and deserts, through the fire, snow and extreme conditions. The rougher the terrain the better he found it.

According to Magnus file, Magnus Bane was very clever but had spent most of his life institutionalized and there was no record of him completing any military training so Alex doubted he had any street smarts or survival skills.

Alexander memorized the photo. Like all Identification, it looked more like a mug shot. He did notice his eyes. They were chocolate brown, soft and gentle and with a slight smile on his lips. 

This was no place for a man like that and Alexander wondered if he was dead already.

Alexander rarely thought about his own feelings but when he saw the photo he did hitch a little thinking Magnus was naturally quite good looking and he did like the smell of the T-shirt.  
For Alexander that would be as close to love as he could get.

Alexander placed the photo in his boot sighing thinking to himself, “Maybe in another life Magnus Bane!”

Alexander was there to repay a debt he owed Luke and so he took out the shirt and inhaled once more before tucking it back in the bag. He placed his night-vision goggles on and started moving forward towards the complex.   
He stopped twice and continued to move forward before stopping again as the night breeze brushed against his face.

Alexander stopped again to the sound of coyotes, they were coming from his left and they were on the move.

Magnus heard howling and looked at his compass. He was tired but knew he had to keep going. He had just enough invisibility cream to make the base of the mountains by dawn. He had to be careful though. He noticed sweat or body heat weakened the effect. 

Even if that meant dying here, at least he was finally free.

Magnus was a little concerned though, He was sure it would have taken them at least another 3-4 hours to start searching for him. 

Magnus continued walking picking up the pace almost to a quick march. His mind was filled with possibility and he was excited at the thought of all the things he could do and experience. He was looking forward to entering a shop and buying some clothes and going to a hair salon as he had heard most provided magazines to read and free coffee. He could do with a coffee now and something more than the standard ‘short back and sides’ military issued air cut would be much appreciated.

Hours passed and the night vision goggles allowed Alexander to see clearly the coyotes. He noticed they were starting to slow down and he watched as they moved into a different formation spreading out.

Alexander came up behind them ensuring they could not sense him. He knew they were hunting and yet his infrared night vision did not see anything else. They appeared to be agitated and wary as they could sense something but not see it.

Magnus continued walking checking his compass, once again aware that time was not on his side. 

The moon was bright which allowed him to see the silhouette of the mountains ahead of him and large rocks and boulders with the odd tree and giant cactus. Mostly it was baron land.

Magnus heard a howl- He knew he was invisible to humans, but wild animals, he was not so sure. 

Then there was another noise and this one scared Magnus more than the coyotes.

There was a rattle and a hiss!

Alexander watched the coyotes realizing they were positioning to attack but they were skittish and nervous. Alexander looked 360 degrees and could not see anything else. 

He moved in watching as each coyote took its place. He then heard the rattle and watched as the Eastern Diamond rattlesnake perched upwards almost standing straight. It was nearly 2 meters high and it just seemed to be waiting, staring at nothing.

Through Alexanders goggles he could see it, He worked out therefore Magnus must be in front of it between two and five meters otherwise it would not be in the position it was. 

It was about to strike!

Magnus stood frozen. He knew what it was and was about to find out whether it could see him or not.

The snake was confused and felt threatened sensing something was there as it flicked it’s forked tongue and seemed to move closer.

Magnus caught his breath, It was right in front of him. 

Alexander did not want to scare him knowing if the snake bit him, he had little chance of survival and would be returning to Luke with a dead man.   
He pulled out his weapon moving quickly and from 500m with the infrared scope on took his shot as the snake decided to lunge at Magnus.

Magnus saw the red dot from the laser aimed at its head and hit the ground as Alexander took his shot and Magnus wore the remnants of the deadly snake. The smell and the mess was disgusting and Magnus found himself almost hyperventilating but it was not over yet.

The pieces of the snake were stuck to him and now Alex could see him. Well, he could see walking snake entrails and was running towards him.

Magnus jumped up and started to run believing he was going to be caught and taken back. 

He looked up and there were coyotes in front of him. Their fangs were out and drool was falling from their mouths.

There were 3 he could see and Alexander knew Magnus did not stand a chance.

Alexander did not think this was going to end well as he could not help but smile as he watched Magnus try and shoo them away. “Oh, you are just too cute Magnus Bane. Whatever you do- don’t…..oh shit, run!”

Magnus decided to try and make a run for it. The coyotes howled and barked and gathered speed, all running at him at the same time.

The leader of the pack pounced and Magnus fell on the ground. He heard it yelp and then a dead weight fell on top of his chest. Magnus covered his face as another came and with a yelp made a thud and sprawled over the other.There were now three on top of him and he couldn’t move. The fourth came flying in from the side and bit him on the thigh before that landed on top of him and Magnus blacked out.

Alexander ran to the pack of dead coyotes piled up, pulling them off one by one and throwing them to the side.   
“ I can’t see you- Can you see me?”

The coyote's fangs had lodged into Magnus's leg and as Alexander pulled the coyote off a stream of blood spurted into the air. He could also now see an outline through his goggles. The blood from the coyotes had spilled onto Magnus and his own blood from his wound was providing a coating which was reacting to the invisibility cream.  
“Shit! Hold on! Can you make yourself visible?”  
There was no answer. Alexander could see where the blood was coming from and could feel Magnus thigh working his way up checking for a pulse. There was one there and it was strong but a little erratic.

Alexander made his way up Magnus's chest, his blood-stained hand brushing over his crotch as he moved his hand quickly.   
His other hand was pressing on the wound. 

Alexander dove into his bag and whispered, “Sorry this is going to hurt”  
He felt Magnus's body flinch as he clamped the skin together with what was a large staple.   
Alexander had received many of them. They were instant metal stitches and they stopped the bleeding immediately.  
Alexander grabbed the black bandage that was lined with some chemical which would kill any bacteria and would heal the wound quicker than normal.

Magnus opened his eyes and all he could see was a black silhouette of a man over him and his warm hands tending to him.

Magnus whispered, “Are you an angel?”  
Magnus was wiping the tears of pain from his face which reacted to the invisibility cream and Alexander flicked up his goggles as he could now see his face, “ Shadow Hunter actually”

Alexander passed him some water and Magnus went to reach up he became giddy and fell into Alexander's chest as Alexander looked down into his big brown eyes and Magnus looked up into Alexanders bright hazel eyes with the brightly lit moon behind him, Alexanders voice softened, “Hey are you ok”

Magnus nodded as Alexander helped him take a drink, “Thank you, at least now I can die a free man”  
The words smashed into Alexanders chest as no one had ever thanked him so tenderly before as Alexander could not help place his hand on his forehead, “Hey you are going to be ok”

Magnus sunk back into his chest passing out. He had lost a lot of blood and Alexander did not have time to afford to rest. He would have to carry him. 

He grabbed his bag and placed Magnus on his shoulder as he started to run towards the mountains.  
“Hold on Magnus”

Alexander had made good time. It wasn’t quite dawn and he had been running for 6 hours when he stopped, hearing the faint sound of a plane. He looked ahead and picked up speed in tune with everything that was going on around him. 

He could hear it getting closer and was about to throw Magnus on the ground and cover him with dirt when the fighter seemed to turn around and head back. Alexander guessed it had spotted the dead coyotes and he quickened speed knowing it would be back.

Meanwhile 

Luke was in a very heated meeting with his boss doing everything he could to stall. “ Magnus could be anywhere in the compound, he is just playing -like hide and seek. I know Magnus- trust me.  
If he has used the cream it is more than likely he is just testing it. He does this. We will find him- Don’t worry”

Everyone went quiet as a man from the back of the room stood up and looked at his watch, “Well I hope you do and very soon. I accept this is out of character, he has never done this before and is still young. You have your 48 hours, But if Magnus is not in the compound by then, I will drop so much shit on the ground nothing will survive it. I want constant updates.

Luke could do nothing except pray Alexander and Magnus would both be safe.


	3. Escape from Area 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander was under pressure- He needed to make a decision and there was only one thing to do....

Luke had everyone searching the compound and running decoy telling others Magnus had been seen in several locations. That kept everyone busy, but he knew he could not hold them off for long.

Alexander had been running for 6 hours and was making good time. He had his arms around Magnus carrying him across his shoulders. Magnus' pulse was getting weaker but he couldn’t stop now. They were out in the open with no coverage at all.

The sun rose and Alexander stopped suddenly. There were two fighter jets coming.   
With no shelter or ground cover insight, he was left with no option but to use the Steele.

A weapon not designed by the military and one that was only to be used in extreme conditions.

This technology was ancient and only Shadow Hunters had access to it.

He placed Magnus on the ground and noticed Magnus did not look so good.

Clenching his teeth and cursing he placed the silver looking rod against his hip burning a particular mark into his skin. Using the Steele was like having a second language with each symbol came a heightened sense, this one was ‘speed’ and ignited within him like fire.  
He started to breath heavy and picked Magnus up as the Jets came into sight knowing full well that if Alexander could see them, they could see him.

Alexander started to run.

As the Jet pilots flew over head one thought he saw something, “There, what’s that? ”

The other pilot came in low and smiled, “Just a shadow from the cloud”

The other pilot disagreed, “I am sure I saw it move”  
The other pilot laughed, “You were sure the Dallas Cowboys were going to win the Superbowl”

They veered off to the left and circled again.

Alexander made 17 miles in 5 seconds making it to the base of the mountain and needed to find cover quickly.

Limited by choice and knowledge of the terrain he saw the opening of a small crevice in the rock face. It was a tight fit as he made his way through not knowing what was in there.

Apart from the stream of light from the outside, it was cool and dark and Alexander quickly placed Magnus down on the ground and tended to him watching him as he opened his bag and pulled out a tube and a needle and prepared Magnus for a blood transfusion.

Alexander was not sure what would happen given the burn mark on his skin was still glowing and hoped that Magnus's blood type was compatible. Otherwise, he would be carrying a dead man and that would just annoy him after everything else that had happened. The thought of Magnus dead twisted his stomach. Knowing he should wait for the Steele mark known as a ‘rune’ to dissipate-once again, he was out of time.

Magnus’ skin felt clammy yet so soft and he found the vein and pierced the needle into his skin watching his blood flow down the tube into Magnus's arm.  
He sat beside him noticing the bead of sweat running down Magnus's face as he gently wiped his brow moving his hands slowly down his cheek along his chin and then down his neck. 

There was something about him. Something that seemed to dig into Alexander’s soul. Magnus was an attractive man and Alexander wondered if their worlds were different whether he would have a chance with a man like that. Laying there Magnus looked so vulnerable.

Alexander ran his hand over Magnus face. For the first time in his life as he looked at the man he was entrusted to take to safety he wondered what it would be like to kiss his lips, hold his hand, to wake up beside him in the morning.  
It wasn’t the first man he had been attracted to.

Alexander always knew he was gay and had accepted the fact that he would never have the opportunity to fall in love. To have a family. His world was one of death and politics- mostly death.   
He was sent to kill more than rescue and though he had come across men that were attractive and well suited, he had never reacted like this before. His resolve was weakening and it was due to a beautiful nerdy scientist. Alexander had to grin -who would have thought!

It was so quiet he could hear his own heart beating as he checked the wound on Magnus leg worried that his calloused hands would hurt him. Doubting even if he had an ordinary mundane life he would ever have a chance with someone like Magnus. 

Alexander decided the only thing he could do was ensure that Magnus would be safe. That was his mission and regardless of personal feelings- that was the one thing he could do. He had nothing else to give. 

Magnus was laying there silent when he heard a muffled voice that seemed so far away. His body felt different as if he had electric pulses hitting different muscles. His eyes opened and he was looking at the ceiling of a cave automatically yelling, “My bag!”

Alexander smiled pinning Magnus's arm down as he replied, “I have been called a lot of things.”

Magnus turned his head and noticed the needle in his arm and Alexander sitting beside him as he whispered, “My Angel!”  
Alexander smiled, “Shadow Hunter- Angels are different.”

He carefully removed the needle in Magnus's arm and placed some black tap across the entry hole as he then pulled out the one is his own arm and rolled it up placing it back in his bag.

He pulled out Magnus's small bag, No bigger than the size of his hand and passed it to him.

Magnus went to sit up and Alexander helped him, “Be careful, you have lost a lot of blood”  
Magnus replied, “Really, because I feel great. I could run a marathon”  
Alexander chuckled knowing that was due to the blood transfusion, “Good! you may need to”

Magnus stared at him, “Who are you?”  
Alexander handed Magnus some beef jerky as Magnus took it and started chewing, “A friend of Luke’s”

Alexander told him about Luke and how he had found him.

It was all coming back to Magnus, “You saved me from the snake and coyotes! So friend of Lukes, Do you have a name or is it a number like 007”

Alexander laughed and was about to answer when there was a rumbling sound and an explosion.  
Magnus became scared , “What’s that!”  
Alexander looked at him, “That is your friends looking for you- I believe they are using Napalm.”  
Magnus stood up and turned in several directions looking around, “I am not going back, you can’t take me back, I won't go!”  
Alexander stood up and placed his arm on Magnus's shoulder to calm him down, “ I don’t think going back is an option!”

The words sunk in as Magnus looked shocked, “What! ”  
Alexander understood Magnus was still disorientated, “Well if they were trying to catch you- they would not use fireballs of Napalm!”

Magnus looked shocked, “Do you think they are trying to kill us!”

Alexander shook his head, “No, I think they are trying to kill you! They do not know I am here.”

There was silence as Alexander realized, Magnus never thought they would try and kill him.   
Magnus turned and shook his head, “No. Luke would never do that!”

Alexander nodded knowing that Luke wouldn’t.   
He placed his arm on Magnus back, “I doubt Luke had a say! Come on- We need to move, that shit will kill you”

Magnus looked at him, “Aren’t we safe here”

Alexander shook his head, “No!”

Alexander could smell it and decided that since they could not go over they would have to go through the mountain.

Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders arm as Alexander placed his backpack on, “Thank you for saving my life...Mr...”

Alexander nodded, “Alex-Don’t thank me yet!”  
Magnus nodded, "Well Alistair"  
Alexander shook his head, "No-Alex..as in Alexander"  
Magnus nodded, "Well Alexander- thank you. I am Magnus Bane"  
Alexander nodded smiling as Magnus shook his hand. " The minute their hands touched Magnus felt a buzz. A warmth he had never felt before by shaking someone's hand.

They stood smiling at each other as Alexander handed him another piece of beef jerky and some water as he started walking. 

There was some old timber and an old rusted metal cart tipped on its side. It appeared to be an abandoned mine shaft and Alexander was relieved.

Magnus stopped, “I can’t go in there”  
Alexander turned to him, “Why not?”  
Magnus frowned, “I am claustrophobic!”   
Alexander stopped, “You will be fine, just follow me”

Alexander started to walk off as Magnus stood still.   
Alexander doubled back, “ You need to follow me, or you can stay and die- your choice.”

Magnus nodded and placed out his hand, “Ok, well thanks for saving me. Tell Luke I said Hi”

Alexander placed both hands in his face, “ Look! I have not come all this way to have you freak out over a tunnel.”

Magnus corrected him, “A small dark tunnel with wild animals leading to who knows where”

Alexander had his hands on his hips, “ We can not stay here! I promised Luke I will take you to safety and that is what I am going to do.” 

Magnus shook his head to say No and Alexander nodded adding, “Since I am the one who knows what they are doing then we will be doing this my way. Now just stay close.”

Alexander started back down the tunnel as Magnus stood there unsure and nervous.

Alexander was 5 meters in when he heard the Jets and another napalm drop, he turned around and there was no Magnus. He ran back and grabbed him by the hand reefing him hard into the tunnel as the siding collapsed into itself causing the rock to collapse. 

As the dust settled Alexander found himself wrapped around Magnus with his hand shielding Magnus head into his chest. Magnus gripped Alexanders chest his knuckles turning white as his hands gripped the fine layer of chest hair through Alexanders chest.

Alexander found himself in a situation he had never been in before wrapped in another man's arms and he liked it. 

Magnus lifted his head and stared into the hazel eyes of the man who had once again saved his life asking, “We are going to die aren’t we!”

Alexander saw the tear collect in Magnus's eyes and shook his head as he placed his hand on his face before replying softly, “No! Come on- Let's get out of here”

Magnus nodded as he followed Alexander into the tunnel.

Alexander felt Magnus grab the back of his shirt holding it as they continued, “So Magnus, what is it that you do”

Alexander noticed his speech was rapid and that was due to the effect of the Shadow Hunter blood inside of him.   
He wanted him to keep talking as that would allow him to gauge the pitch of his voice knowing that sooner rather than later the effects would wear off.   
He was also trying to take his mind off being in a dark tunnel.   
Apart from that he also liked to hear the sound of his voice. It was soothing and comforting as Alexander occasionally added, “Oh-right-ah ha- really- interesting”

They had been walking an hour and Alexander felt Magnus hand slide off his shirt, “Magnus?”

Alexander grabbed him as he went to fall. Magnus whispered, “I am just going to have a little nap- you go on without me.”

Alexander smiled, “How very gallant of you”

He picked Magnus up and led him to a siding handing him water and a green pill.  
Magnus leaned against the wall, “what's this”  
Alexander smiled, " Chocolate”  
Magnus took the pill and water as Alexander sat beside him knowing what would happen next as Magnus wiped his mouth, " So are you married, do you have kids?”  
Alexander counted to 3 as Magnus fell into Alexanders lap sound asleep.

Alexander looked up at the ceiling and then down at Magnus as he ran his hand over Magnus's hair watching as Magnus snuggled in resting his hand on Alexanders thigh whispering “My Shadow Hunt..er”

Alexander sighed, “Oh shit!”

He leaned his head back against the wall and gently rubbed Magnus hair working his hand to his back as Magnus seemed to enjoy it purring like a kitten.   
Alexander watched him sleep knowing this was as personal and intimate as it got for Alexander.   
They did need to rest and could spare a few hours.   
Alexander smiled as Magnus began to talk in his sleep as Alexander watched his face contort as he spoke of formulas and chemicals barking orders.

Alexander stroked the back of his neck whispering, "Sshhh"

He leaned his head back against the wall and decided to take a few hours of sleep himself.   
They still had a long way to go and were not safe yet!


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not the authorities that Magnus needs to worry about as Alexander has an experience he has never had before...and there are many more to come.

Alexander hadn’t really been sleeping, he needed to stay alert when he was on a mission and though his eyes were closed and his heartbeat slower he had been listening for signs of human movement for the last few hours.   
The only movement being Magnus hand moving up his thigh and the slight movement of Alexander adjusting his pants.

Alexander opened his eyes looking down at the man sound asleep laying across his lap very aware that this mission was different to any others he had encountered before and he whispered once again, “Oh shit! ” 

Alexander found himself thinking about his own feelings and desires reminding himself to focus otherwise he would get them both killed.

While Magnus may have looked innocent and angelic as he slept Alexander knew any man brave enough to escape the only life he had known the way he did, with nothing other than the clothes on his back and a few dollars were sewn into a small bag, was braver than anyone he had met. 

He wondered how one man could have such an impact on him in such a short period of time.

Alexander could have stayed where he was all day but he had promised Luke and time was against them. Magnus would not be able to move as fast and so Alexander would have to make allowances as there was no point delivering a dead man to a safe house and that was Alexander's other concern, He doubted the safe house would be safe.

He moved his hand gently over Magnus's hair with one more tender touch before he woke him shaking him by the shoulder, “Magnus!”  
There was no movement, so he shook him a little harder “Magnus!”  
Still no movement, Alexander became worried something was wrong and shook him even harder, “MAGNUS”

Magnus sprang up quickly still half asleep exclaiming what appeared to be a scientific formula, “ MA-L-EC equals.… WHAT?”

Alexander raised his eyebrow as Magnus sighed, “ Sorry-I need coffee”

Alexander shook his head replying, “Sorry-No coffee, How is water and beef jerky?”

Magnus collapsed back on his lap, “You should have left me to die!”

Alexander laughed placing his hand gently on Magnus back, “ And miss all the fun!” 

Magnus sat back up against the wall rubbing his eyes as Alexander passed him the water, “Not a morning person hey?”

Magnus took a drink and passed it back forgoing the beef jerky, “Why would you say that?”

Alexander looked at him and shook his head casually, “Oh I just wondered. All going well, we will make the safe house today.”  
Magnus shook his head, “I am not going to a safe house! I am going to New York!”

Alexander’s heart skipped a beat. He was based in New York and as he listened to Magnus list the things he wanted to do, Alexander was about to do something he had never done before. 

He turned and replied,“ I am based there. I could show you around if you like? Maybe we could hang out. Have dinner or something?”  
Magnus's eyes lit up, “ Thank you, Alexander, I would love that!. ”   
That was as close as Alexander had ever come to asking someone out on a date in his entire life.

Magnus noticed Alexander slightly blush, they both nodded at each other as they now had an understanding and Alexander passed him the beef jerky and Magnus begrudgingly accepted it taking a bite screwing up his face promising himself after this he would never eat beef jerky again.

Magnus looked to his right and noticed a large lizard staring a meter from him. He extended his arm offering the lizard some beef jerky, “See! you don’t even want it”  
Alexander wondered what he was talking to and looked over as Magnus went to pull his hand back the lizard changed its mind and lunged taking the beef jerky and a piece out of his hand as Alexander yelled “ DON’T!”

It was too late!

The Gila Lizard, one of the most poisonous lizards in the country could cause certain death if not treated immediately. 

It only took seconds before Magnus felt like an egg in a pot of water working its way to the boil.

Magnus shook his head becoming dizzy, “Alexander, I don’t feel so good.”

Alexander had no choice but to grab his Steele and trace the rune of ‘heal-painless’ and started another blood transfusion as if he did it every day, except this time Magnus was dropping in and out of consciousness. 

Alexander pushed Magnus forward and sat behind him placing Magnus between his legs and inserted the needle into his own arm and then Magnus arm interlocking his fingers holding Magnus arm firmly. 

Magnus felt like his body was on fire, sweat was streaming down his face.

Alexander moved his hand gently up and down Magnus's other arm comforting him, “I will tell you one place we won't be going and that is the zoo!”  
Magnus nodded, “I might give the zoo a miss!”

Sweat from the back of Magnus's head was soaking into Alexander's shirt as he wrapped his free arm around Magnus chest holding him tightly knowing he would be in immense pain.  
Alexander knew he had only minutes before the transfusion would kick in and did not have time to educate him in the ways of the Shadow Hunter, he tried to keep it simple.

Magnus could feel his body shutting down and Alexander knew Magnus was scared.

Alexander was speaking slowly and clearly into his ear, “You need to trust to me, There are things I can do that no one else can do”  
Magnus laughed through gritted teeth, “Oh I am sure there is!”  
Alexander smiled, “I meant physical things. ”  
Magnus grinned as his hand gripped Alexander's arm and he hissed, “So did I !”

Alexander blushed as he shook his head and became serious, “I meant, heal injuries, hear long distances, stay awake for long periods of time and travel quickly. Try and relax, you will feel better soon- I will get you to New York Magnus- I promise. ”

Magnus smiled and his breath became shallow, “Thank you, Can you release my ashes off the Empire State Building?”  
Alexander squeezed Magnus tightly and whispered back, “Only if your dead- I bet you dinner you don’t die today!”

Magnus glanced at his arm, the blood looked different as if it was swimming in glitter as it went from Alexander's arm into his own.

Alexander lifted up his shirt and burned another symbol, that of ‘endurance’ into his skin. 

Magnus started to breathe slowly and started to feel a tingling sensation throughout his body. He felt weird and was unsure if it was a good thing.

Alexander was expecting him to vomit and then pass out as that was what happened in the past.

Magnus sighed loudly as suddenly his body changed as if ice packs were wrapping around his veins and vital organs cooling his blood. 

Magnus felt like a cool breeze was flowing through the inside of his body and he started to slowly move into Alexander groaning with relief as the coolness made its way from his legs up over his thighs heading slowly to his stomach.   
Magnus had never felt anything like it, twisting his hips up before gliding his head up and down Alexander's chest.

This was new for Alexander. No one had ever reacted like this before. Alexander watched intently as Magnus's body moved into him feeling every touch and Alexander had no choice but to react to it running his hand over Magnus tight rippled stomach and up to his chest trying to keep him still.

Magnus moved his free hand up around Alexander's neck into his hair as he groaned and arched again as the coolness was now flushing through his arms running across his shoulders and into his neck and head.

Magnus sighed, “Oh it feels so good!”

Alexander was surprised, No one ever had said that.  
They made eye contact and Alexander smashed his lips onto Magnus's mouth holding them there before pulling back only to have Magnus reef him by the hair back into his mouth.

Neither one of them had ever been that assertive before.

The kiss was strong and forceful as they both focused on each other's soft lips and wet tongues sliding and gliding in each other's mouth as Alexander clenched Magnus's hand in his reminding them they were both still connected by the transfusion.

The kiss intensified as Magnus felt a wave of energy shoot through his body making him shudder. Alexander noticed it as well both frustrated by only having one hand each to work with.   
Magnus felt incredible and was so caught up in the kiss he did not want it to end.   
Alexander has swept away in the urgency and relief he felt by Magnus touch.

Their hearts were beating so quickly is was impacting on the transfusion.

Alexander started to feel slightly giddy and had to remind himself where he was as they both wanted more than a kiss.  
Alexander pulled back breathless, “Not here, Not like this!”  
Magnus nodded agreeing having been swept up in the moment himself.

Alexander carefully removed the needle from Magnus's arm before releasing his own, and placed his hand on Magnus's face, “How do you feel?”  
Magnus nodded, “ The lizard bite was quite tedious-But that kiss was worth it!”

Magnus felt as if he could run a marathon jumping up and noticing even his leg felt much better. Alexander couldn’t believe it Magnus seemed in normal health, he had never seen anyone manage shadow hunter blood like that.

Alexander was also impressed that Magnus managed to keep up a brisk even pace for 5 miles before Magnus started to slur his words and collapsed in Alexander's arms.  
Alexander kissed the top of his head and once again ignited a ‘speed rune’ and decided to forgo the ‘safe house’ taking Magnus to the Institute which was a very good idea considering……

Meanwhile, the authorities.....

The hunt was on and Magnus had been listed as a terrorist with a 20 million dollar price tag on his head. Any man that was similar in age and Asian in appearance was being listed as a person of interest and it wasn’t long before the FBI realized they had unleashed absolute anarchy as it had created more problems than it was solving.   
Police stations were full, People were making citizens arrest illegally, bounty hunters were in free fall and innocent Asian people were being racially victimized all over the country all in 24 hours.

News reports were showing Asian men being pulled out of their houses by vigilante groups and white supremacists had risen from the rocks they normally hid under justifying their behavior as Nationalism or Patriotism or both.

Money and fear was a terrible combination and the President was furious.   
As if he did not have enough to worry about. The Head of the FBI took the dressing down and tendered his resignation and the President made an emergency State Address broadcast across the nation stating there had been a mistake made and the man on the poster died 2 years ago. He announced the resignation of the Head of the FBI and apologized to the Asian Community and anyone who had been affected. The reward had been rescinded and the search was over, and just like that, the streets became strangely silent and eerily peaceful.

The leadership decided to interrogate Luke by using truth serum and they almost killed him with it as they were sure Luke knew more than he was telling.   
Luke divulged the safe house location and no other information as he had not heard from the Shadow Hunter or Magnus. The only thing he could tell them was that Magnus had often commented he wanted to go to Spain.  
As he rested on his bed watching the President's message with a large bottle of water and an ice pack on his head feeling like he had been hit by a truck he hoped Alexander and Magnus were safe but doubted they had made it as he would have heard something by now. 

Luke always came back to the belief, If anyone could get Magnus out and to safety it was Alexander and if they were gone, he had just lost two very dear friends.   
If they were alive- It would be a miracle even for Alexander.

Meanwhile: Back at the Institute

Magnus had been asleep for two days on the long couch in Alexander's office with a pillow and blanket over him and Alexander rarely left his side sleeping in a chair near him.

He woke listening to Alexander speaking on the phone.  
Alexander raised both eyebrows as he saw two arms and two legs stretch out on the couch and turn gracefully like a leopard in a tree.   
Magnus slowly sat up and took in his surroundings having no idea where he was.   
Alexander was trying to finish his conversation but even he had people he was answerable to.  
The moment they made eye contact Alexander’s demeanor softened and his smile widened as Magnus smiled back seeing Alexander in a more normal atmosphere only intensified his feeling and everything came flooding back to him.

Alexander finally ended his call sitting beside him.

“Hi”  
Magnus nodded, “Hello”  
Alexander nodded, “How are you feeling”  
Magnus nodded, “as I said, the lizard bite was fairly tedious but that kiss was worth it!”

Alexander blushed and Magnus thought he was going to kiss him but Alexander pulled him up by the hand and pulled him towards a large window behind his desk and placed him in the center as he stood beside him, “Welcome to New York Magnus!”

It was difficult to see anything as the weather had turned bad and the cloud was low with the streets covered in mist and fog and pelting rain.   
Magnus smiled, “It’s beautiful”  
Alexander looked directly at him, “Yeah it is!”  
Magnus turned his head to face Alexander choking up slightly as he whispered, “Thank you, Alexander”  
Alexander nodded, “You did it, Magnus, you are a free man! The city is yours. You can stay here until you decide what you want to do. I can get you some lab space if you want it? Unless you have other plans. You don’t have to stay. You can go anytime you like.”  
Magnus nodded, “Or I can stay?”  
Alexander stared out the window, “Or you can stay!”  
Magnus stared at him, “Would you like me to stay?”  
Alexander licked his lips as he replied, “I would like you to stay, Plus, you owe me dinner!”  
Magnus laughed, “I believe I do and you owe me a tour of the city!”  
Alexander nodded smiling, “I believe I do.”


	5. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world can be a strange place. Sometimes time is simply irrelevant!

Alexander sat on a couch stroking Magnus hair as Magnus fell asleep-again.

It had been a big few weeks as Alexander secured lab space and equipment for Magnus. The safe house had been found and Magnus had moved in. That’s where they were now.

Magnus had also had a makeover and had a completely different style now wearing eyeliner and day by day he became more confident. He was also a master of shopping. 

In fairness, Magnus needed to buy everything but still for someone who had no experience living in the general population Magnus knew how to shop and he new quality. He also knew how to haggle and Alexander learned Magnus was quite a shrewd businessman and haggled so well with one man he pleaded with him not to return.

Alexander led Magnus through the city keeping his word as a tour guide and Magnus was like a child in a lolly shop. He wanted to try everything and Alexander was falling in love with Magnus with every minute they were together.

Every night they would have dinner together and either be interrupted by yet another drama at the Institute or one of them would fall asleep before the other.  
Alexander and Magnus were affectionate towards each other but nothing else had happened between them and Alexander did not want to rush into anything and neither did Magnus.

Alexander could honestly say Magnus was his first real best friend. He loved him- He loved everything about him. 

Alexander had stopped playing with Magnus's hair when Magnus grabbed his hand and placed it back onto his head rubbing it.  
Alexander looked down at him, “I love you, Magnus”  
Magnus opened his eyes placing his arm up to the side of Alexanders face as Alexander leaned into it, “and I love you, Alexander” 

Alexander's hand ran through Magnus's hair as Alexander leaned down and kissed Magnus softly on the lips before Magnus placed both hands on Alexander's face extending the softly placed kissed into a more passionate embrace.

Alexander pulled back, “Magnus”  
Magnus moved and straddled across him nodding, “Yes…Yes Alexander”  
Magnus spread his legs a little further feeling Alexander becoming hard in his pants as Magnus grabbed him by the shirt and smashed his lips against his.

Alexander broke the kiss placing his forehead against Magnus with a glint in his eye as he licked his lips, “I hear relationships take effort?”

Magnus smiled back, “I am all for effort!”

Alexander moved his hands to Magnus's face, his mouth cupped Magnus's throat and Magnus moaned as Alexander moved his mouth to the other side of Magnus's neck and sucked on his collar bone as his mouth moved back up as Magnus purred, “Oh fk Yesss”

Alexander placed his hands under Magnus ass and lifted off the couch without effort throwing him over his shoulder as Magnus laughed and Alexander scooted across the room and down the hall placing Magnus gently on the bed as they started to remove each other's clothes. 

Magnus had already undone the buttons on Alexanders' shirt as he pressed against the light covering of chest hair feeling it tingle on his own chest. Alexander had huge hands that were gliding over his body as if they knew exactly where to go.  
Alexander moved his mouth to Magnus's chest keeping eye contact as his tongue glided down his stomach and he undid Magnus button and zip of his pants with his teeth before pulling them off. 

Magnus was fixated in his stare knowing what was about to happen and the anticipation was killing him as Magnus own hard piece of manhood bulged from his brand new purple Calvin Klein underwear.  
Alexander licked his lips before biting his bottom lip as he started kissing Magnus on the inside of his thigh his mouth moving slower and higher his hands removing the underpants as Magnus started breathing deeply doubting whether he could stand it much longer when Alexanders tongue rolled up his shaft and along with his throbbing head. Magnus groaned as Alexander took all of him in his mouth pushing his mouth as far as he could until he felt Magnus on the back of his throat.   
Magnus moaned, “Ohhh fk!”

As he laid panting watching Alexander lick his mess up off his own chest working his way up to a kiss as Magnus smashed his lips against Alexander moving to repeat the favor.

With no idea of time or the world around them, neither of them could stop. The more they had of each other, the more they wanted. The more they wanted, the more they needed.   
There were no rules and they were both open and honest with each other and themselves making love to each other many times over as the sun rose to a beautiful day.

From that moment on when Alexander was not in his office, he was either in the Lab or at the Loft. Over the next 3 months, Magnus had garnished a certain level of respect from the Shadow Hunters as thanks to Magnus their boss was slightly more pleasant and even joyful making life easier for them. 

Alexander sat at his desk, he was about to go on a mission and had not told Magnus.   
This would be the first time they would be away from each other and the first time Alexander did not want to go.  
His phone rang and he instantly answered, “Hey”  
Magnus smiled, “Hello You! I have something to show you”  
Alexander smiled, “I can be at the Loft in 3 minutes”  
Magnus laughed, “I am in the Lab- you are going to love this”

Alexander instantly thought to himself- your not!

Alexander made his way to the lab and entered seeing Magnus sitting on the stool having a glass of water. He kissed him hello and Magnus noticed instantly Alexander seemed tense“What's wrong”  
Alexander asked Magnus, “What's this”  
Magnus replied, “This is you changing the subject!”  
Alexander looked at him, “ you show me yours..”  
Magnus looked at him deciding to go first as he was excited. He handed Alexander a standard-issue water canister, “Shake this”  
Alexander felt it pressed into his chest, “ What is it-Gin?”  
Magnus stopped and thought, “Oh could I-No I don’t think so”

Alexander started to shake it, “Magnus why am I shaking a metal ball in a drink container”  
The reaction started to change and Magnus started to smile as Alexander heard a sloshing sound.

Magnus nodded, “I believe I have just made it rain”

Alexander rose his eyebrows and was more than impressed with the water shortages people would no longer die or have to drink contaminated water  
Alexander kissed him, “It is perfect! You are perfect!”  
Magnus shook his head disagreeing, “No ! I am worried, what's going on”  
Alexander shrugged trying to be casual, “Oh I am just going away for a few days on a mission”  
Magnus stopped what he was doing, “For how long”  
Alexander breathed in “oh just a few days- a week”  
Magnus stood with his arms folded, “A rescue mission?”  
Alexander shook his head, “ Not this time”  
Magnus's chest tightened, “Can I ask where you are going”  
Alexander was watching his reaction, “I would prefer it if you didn’t”

Magnus knew he had no right to be upset, but he could not help it. He felt concern, angst, vulnerable, anxious, worried, mostly fearful.  
Magnus sighed as he moved his head resting it on Alexanders' chest pressing it in to get as close to his heart as he could.   
Alexander moved his hand to the back of Magnus's neck kissing the top of his head.  
Magnus asked, “When are you leaving”  
Alexander sighed, “In an hour”  
Magnus looked into his lover's big hazel eyes and nodded, “Come back to me, Alexander”

That was the first time they had ever been apart and there were many other times over the next 6 months all of them as hard as the first. Each time Magnus would say the same thing as if it was an order and not a plea or request.   
Each time Alexander returned into the arms of the man he loved mostly uninjured.

Alexander was in his office flicking through reports when he was interrupted by his phone. It was a message from Magnus asking him to pick up lunch and come to the lab.  
Alexander agreed and picked Magnus up his favorite sushi waiting in the queue longer than he wanted to.

He walked in and the lab was empty. There was no sign of Magnus anywhere.

He placed the sushi on the table where Magnus normally could be found and called for him.

Alexander heard the lab door click to lock and the lights suddenly went out.

Alexander smiled and stood in the dark as he adjusted his senses.

Alexander could not sense anything, He should be able to pick up Magnus cologne, hear his footsteps and breathing in such a confined space, but he couldn’t. He felt a breeze on the back of his neck and stepped back thinking he would feel him but he missed.

Magnus blew into his ear and Alexander turned quickly only to have Magnus move slightly to his right.

Alexander walked around the room speaking, “Ok then! Let's play”

Magnus stood still watching Alexander move about the room quickly turning towards him with Magnus wondering had he found him already.

Alexander looked around the table picking up things and shaking them or putting them in a different spot knowing it would drive Magnus crazy. 

Alexander suddenly felt warmth coming from his left.  
He turned back to the table and took a bite of the sushi, “Oh this is good! Do you want some”  
Magnus spoke back, “Oh low blow!”  
Alexander turned around licking his fingers as his eyes shot down his chest as he watched the buttons pop on his shirt one by one. 

Alexander sighed, “You don’t play fair Magnus”  
Magnus whispered in his ear, “The door is locked”  
That was all Alexander needed as he aimed for Magnus's waist feeling something free-flowing as he ripped it off. Magnus had perfected the invisibility cream finding it reacted best to a cotton cloth and a cover sheet was a good method as it not only hid from sight but smell as well.

Alexander moved his mouth to Magnus's neck sucking on it knowing it would leave a mark as Magnus growled, ‘You don’t play fair Alexander!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon fucking each other on the lab table, then on the stool, then on the floor, then up against the wall. Magnus slid down the wall exhausted smiling as they interlocked their fingers, “We should do that more often”  
Alexander smiled, “Thank god it’s soundproof”  
Magnus looked at him surprised, “Is it?”  
Alexander pulled back, “I think so”  
Magnus smiled as Alexander looked worried now he wasn’t sure.

Alexander looked to his left and pointed at a board, “Oh you said that before”  
Magnus looked at him, “Said What?”  
Alexander pointed at the formula MA-L-EC  
Magnus stood beside him, “When?”  
Alexander smiled, “When we first met, I woke you up- before the lizard bite”  
Magnus shuddered, “I hate Lizards! Why didn’t you say anything”  
Alexander looked at him, “I thought you knew, you were the one who said it”  
Magnus looked at him as in theory Alexander was correct.  
Alexander asked him, “What is it”  
Magnus scratched his head, “I am not sure yet. It is missing something”  
Alexander was grabbing clothes passing Magnus his as they eventually left the lab and back to the loft and a shared bubble bath before Alexander received a call. 

Once again he would be leaving on another mission.

Alexander was in the lab saying goodbye as Magnus was worried, “Alexander I have a bad feeling about this”  
Alexander sighed, “That is because you overheard the mission details”  
Magnus sighed, “I have never asked you not to go before- It just feels different.”  
Alexander placed his arms around Magnus's waist, “I am trying to prevent a war, Magnus. They can’t live without water”  
Magnus looked at him, “None of us can”

Alexander smiled, “Shadow Hunters can- If we had too. Different genetics remember!”  
Magnus looked at him and then his formula and started to laugh, “Oh! How could I have not considered that? You never cease to amaze me, Alexander”  
Magnus smashed his lips against Alexanders as Alexander held him tightly wanting to take him right there , knowing he couldn’t.,”I will be back soon”  
Magnus nodded, “Alexander- Come back to me”  
Alexander pointed his finger into Magnus's chest, “I will always come back to you. I don’t think I can live without you Magnus”

Magnus watched him leave and turned directly to his latest experiment talking to himself, “ Humans are made up of mostly -water. That is what is missing…interesting irony…. let us see if this works…. 

Two days had passed and Magnus was cranky. He had not seen Alexander for 48 hours and news reports were stating war had already started. 

He entered the lab and moments later the rather distant and studious Shadow Hunter named Andrew Underhill knocked on the door.  
Magnus knew straight away something was wrong and his heart sunk as he became frantic, “What is it”  
Underhill sighed, “We have him, but he is in a pretty bad way. We are not expecting him to survive. You should be with him, he would want you there”  
Magnus nodded and picked up his bag and followed Andrew without saying a word.   
He walked into the dim-lit room looking at Alexander wrapped in bandages and on life support.

The only thing he could see was the tips of his fingers and his lips.  
Magnus brushed his fingers against Alexander as Alexander grabbed them urgently and tightly and Magnus dropped a tear from his cheek.

He looked to the Shadow Hunter standing behind him and Andrew nodded, “I’ll leave you alone, If you need anything let me know”  
Magnus nodded, “Thank you”

Magnus sat bedside the bed unable to say a word every so often Alexander's hands would shake and Magnus would brush his lips against Alexander's fingers watching Alexander breathing. It seemed to help. 

Magnus looked around checking to see whether anyone was watching as he stood up and leaned down whispering, “I trusted you, now you have to trust me.”

Magnus kissed his lips slipping a red pill into his mouth pushing it back with his tongue before pulling away and whispering, “Swallow it.”

Magnus watched as Alexander's throat moved and Magnus sat for hours in silence holding Alexander's hand. 

It took three days for there to be any change as Magnus woke to a hand running through his hair.

Slowly but surely after three weeks in the infirmary, Alexander was finally back into the loft laying beside Magnus on the couch as he asked, “Magnus what was in the pill”  
Magnus replied, “I was hoping it would aid in your recovery leading to a long healthy life.“  
Alexander smiled, “It seems to be working so far- though I don’t know for how much longer”  
Magnus sighed, “Yes, people are leaving the city in the thousands.”  
Alexander looked at him, “Do you want to leave?”  
Magnus snuggled into his neck, “Do you?”  
Alexander shook his head, “No. Not yet”  
Magnus smiled, “At least the sushi queue won’t be as long”  
Alexander laughed, “The joys of war. We should have a party”  
Magnus's eyes lit up, “Oh like an end of world party before everyone leaves”

Alexander pulled two rings out of his top pocket as he whispered into Magnus's neck, “I was thinking more of a wedding type party. Magnus Bane-will you marry me!”  
Magnus did not see that coming and was surprised, “Oh Alexander, I would be honored.”  
Alexander slid the ring on Magnus's hand as Magnus grabbed the other ring, “Alexander, will you marry me?”  
Alexander swallowed hard, “Only if you marry me too”  
Magnus placed the ring on his finger and kissed it.  
They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms. Alexander had admitted to Magnus he doubted he would go on any more missions and Magnus was relieved as they made plans for the wedding and their future. 

The world was on fire with war, famine, drought, and flood spreading all kinds of diseases. The population was getting smaller with most heading away from the big cities and it was happening all over the world. Countries and economies were crashing and the world seemed to be in chaos. If there wasn’t a natural disaster, there was a man-made one.

The next day Magnus was in his lab when Alexander called him to his office, It was important and he needed to come immediately.

Magnus knocked on the door as Alexander opened it and pulled him in.   
Magnus was surprised to see Luke standing in front of him and he hugged him, “Oh my friend, how are you”  
Luke looked tired and older as he smiled, “Good, I am unemployed”  
Magnus smiled, “Oh you can stay with us- Can’t he Alexander?”  
Luke placed his hand up, “Not homeless- yet! Thanks anyway.”

Luke was so happy to hear they were together and wanted to officiate over the wedding. They were discussing dates when Magnus blurted out, “Tomorrow”  
Alexander laughed, “We can’t get married tomorrow”  
Magnus was right, the friends they did have were making plans to leave and so there was no better time. The guest list only had a dozen people on it and they already had suits.  
Alexander agreed and they started calling making arrangements.

Luke organized the food and drink in a local bar that stayed open for one more day before closing for good and the next day they were married in a ceremony that took 15 minutes and a reception that lasted 8 hours and a honeymoon at home which lasted 24 hours rolling between the bed sheets before sirens rang out over the city.

Alexander and Magnus went straight to the Institute as it was safer than staying at the loft. 

Alexander read the orders, The Clave was pulling out and Alexander was given orders to prepare to close the Institute and transfer all Shadow Hunters to a place called Idris. Idris was not on any map and The Clave was adamant Magnus could not go. He would not survive the transfer and there was no other way to get him there.

Alexander had 24 hours.

He called Andrew Underhill into his office and showed him the order as Andrew nodded reading it carefully.

Alexander looked at him, “You are leading them home”  
Andrew looked at him knowing what that meant for Alexander replying, “You are the leader”  
Alexander looked at him, “Congratulations. You have just received a promotion”   
Andrew leaned over the table, “Alex, Can I speak frankly!”  
Alexander shook his head, “No you may not!”  
Andrew raised his eyebrows, “Have you told Magnus”  
Alexander noticed the door to his office move open and stood up quickly replying, “He already knows”  
Andrew watched Alexander bolt out the door and turn right spreading his hands to the walls and he ran down the middle before noticing a slight shimmer and reefed the invisible sheet off of Magnus pushing him up against the wall.

Magnus had tears in his eyes, “You should go. You have to go”  
Alexander shook his head and smiled, “That would be very un- husbandy thing for me to do Magnus! No. I have to stay- I told you. I cannot live without you. If it was you- what would you do?”

Alexander ran his hands over Magnus tears as Magnus did not need another second to reply smashing his lips into Alexanders. The one person who loved him more than he loved himself and the only person he loved more than himself.

Alexander's office was his no more though Andrew did not consider himself leader until this very moment.  
He stood at the front of 80 Shadow Hunters standing at attention.   
It was a solemn moment for them all as Alexander stood in front of Andrew and using Andrew’s Steele crafted the Angelic rune into his chest which gave Andrew large white wings.

Magnus nearly passed out he could not believe it as he asked, “You are angels?”  
Alexander smiled, “No. You can only get to Idris through flight- Angels are different”  
Magnus looked at him and back at Andrew as Andrew smiled, “Look after him, Magnus. Oh, and by the way Alex- the lab is not soundproof! Thought you should know.”  
Alexander and Magnus both blushed as there were slight giggles from others that had been on the same floor that day.

Alexander then knelt down on one knee handing his Steele to his new leader as protocol dictated meaning Alexander would not be able to cast another rune. He had just officially retired.  
Andrew pulled him up, “Don’t you ever bow to me, my friend”  
Andrew turned to the others and yelled Alexanders name as all 80 Shadow Hunters bowed on bended knee out of respect, loyalty and friendship yelling his name in unison 3 times before each Shadow Hunter ignited their own angelic rune

Alexander smiled and nodded as Magnus had tears running down his face as he watched the Shadow Hunters spread their wings waiting for their new leader.

Andrew started to rise off the ground as he flapped his wings Alexanders Steele landed at his feet.  
Andrew winked at him, “Oops, dropped it”

Alexander smiled and waved at him as Magnus stood beside him watching them all leave with some Shadow Hunters winking at them, some shedding their own tears and some waving before they were all gone.

Magnus was in awe of what he had just seen as he looked at Alexander, “Can you do that?”  
Alexander nodded, “The wing thing- Yes”  
Magnus raised his eyebrows, “So why don’t you fly around”  
Alexander placed his head down and mumbled. Magnus tried to follow his lips but could not quite hear asking again as Alexander sighed as he mumbled again and Magnus placed his hand on his arm, “Alexander, what is it!”  
Alexander folded his arms, his brow lowered before he moved his hands to his hips, “I am scared of heights- alright!”  
Magnus smiled, “Your 6ft 3! “  
Alexander frowned as Magnus kissed him on the lips, “I will not let you fall”  
Alexander kissed his husband's hand and drew the rune on his chest as Magnus stepped back and watched huge large pure white wings protrude from Alexander back, He was beautiful as he glowed a bright white. His hazel eyes sparkled as he grabbed Magnus's arms and wrapped them around his neck holding him by the waist as his wings lifted them up onto the roof.

They sat on the ledge of the highest point and Magnus smiled, “Next time we should try it with your pants off”  
Alexander smiled playfully biting him on the neck before sirens sounded again and Alexander stopped suddenly watching as flocks of thousands of birds moved overhead and cats seemed to suddenly scramble as Alexander looked upon the horizon and grabbed Magnus immediately flying back to the floor pulling his wings in and heading downstairs to the bunker as he could feel the energy racing towards them, Magnus was right behind him as Alexander opened a hatch on the floor of his old office and scurried down a tunnel before closing a steel door and pressing buttons on a wall panel which lit up a huge computer panel with screens and an electronic map of the world and what was a basic but comfortable bomb shelter where they stayed for 3 months watching as the outside world crumbled. 

The world was no longer what it was and there was no winner. Any fallout did not effect Alexander except for a huge headache as he often scouted the city looking for life but sadly he had not found any.   
The bunker became their new home and one year turned into 5 which turned into 25 and then 75 as New York was now no different to any of the other historic towns which had once being thriving metropolis filled with millions of people was now a historic relic. 

The earth took back what was rightfully hers and the pockets of people that did survive had a long road ahead. 

Alexander walked up to Magnus and kissed him on the neck as Magnus served breakfast. Alexander placed a small box in front of him, “Here I got you something”  
Alexander had found it in one of his scouting trips through the city.  
Magnus pulled back and carefully unwrapped it his heartbeat quickly and once again he was reminded of who Alexander was.

He pulled the tissue paper away revealing a small pouch no bigger than the inside of his palm in orange and white silk.  
Alexander smiled, “Its an omamori charm. A traditional Japanese good luck charm”  
Magnus smiled, “It is beautiful”

Alexander nodded, “Not as beautiful as you, for a man who is what 112- you don’t look a day over 40”  
Magnus gasped, “Oh I am 105 thank you and I do not look a day over 27”  
Alexander smiled, “ 32”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Talk like that will not get you laid-Husband or not!”  
Alexander grinned, “ You know the average age of a shadow hunter is 60. It was the little red pill wasn’t it.”  
Magnus replied, “Yes.MALEC. It provides a special element. Something that has no end of life that continues to regenerate relying on a complex pathway which is everlasting.”

Alexander placed his hand om Magnus smooth caramel skin and sighed, “It sounds like love-and that’s eternal”  
Magnus smiled, “Magnus and Alexander - MALEC- That is you and me and that my husband will always be.”  
Alexander kissed him, “I love you too but please, don’t make MALEC a thing”  
Magnus smiled and nodded, “Oh sweetheart-MALEC is definitely a thing!”

Alexander shook his head, “Hey wanna play a game?”  
Magnus's eyes lit up, “Scrabble”  
Alexander shook his head, “How about finders -keepers”  
Magnus jumped up, “You are on”

They went their separate ways both headed for the old combat training room which was now covered in vines growing through the bricks. 

Magnus was covered in his invisibility cloak when Alexander entered the room butt naked.  
His white wings fully opened as Magnus reefed the cloak off himself and ran his fingernails down Alexanders back as Alexander turned around Magnus smashed into his lips yelling, “You win!”

Alexander pushed him up against the wall his kiss slow and forceful as he pulled back grabbing Magnus's hands and placing them against the wall interlocking his fingers as his eyes glazed over and he separated Magnus legs further apart as Magnus groaned and Alexander bit hard into his neck and whispered, “Finders-keepers!”


End file.
